housefandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Bauchau
Patrick Nicolas Jean Sixte Ghislain Bauchau (born 6 December 1938) is a Belgian actor best known for his role as Scarpine in the 1985 James Bond movie, A View to a Kill; Sydney (Jarod's mentor) in the TV series The Pretender; and Doctor Rowan Chase, Doctor Robert Chase's estranged father in the TV series, House M.D.. Biography Early life Patrick Bauchau was born in Brussels, Belgium on 6 December 1938, the son of Mary (née Kozyrev), a Russian-born school administrator and publisher, and Henry Bauchau, a school administrator, lawyer, publisher, writer, and psychoanalyst who served as an officer in the Belgian Underground during World War II. He was raised in Belgium, Switzerland and England. He attended Oxford University on an academic scholarship and speaks German, French, English, Spanish, Italian, and a little Russian and Dutch. He is married to the sister of model and actor Brigitte Bardot, Mijanou Bardot, and lives in Los Angeles]. Career Bauchau began his career in French New Wave cinema, including acting in two films by Éric Rohmer, La Carrière de Suzanne (1963) and La Collectionneuse (1967). He also participated in the New German Cinema in films like Wim Wenders' Der Stand der Dinge (1982). Bauchau is better known for his roles in American television. Bauchau has starred in many different TV shows and movies, including A View to a Kill as Scarpine, The Pretender, Kindred: The Embraced, The Rapture, Panic Room, Boy Culture, Carnivàle and 2012. In 1987, he was considered for the part of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation. In 1989 he starred as the murderer in Columbo: Murder: A Self Portrait. In that episode he consistently addressed Columbo as "Leff-tenant Columbo", using a British pronunciation, rather than the usual American "Loo-tenant". In 1992 he guest-starred on Murder, She Wrote: The Monte Carlo Murders. In 2004 he appeared in the Ray Charles biopic Ray as Dr. Hacker. In 2005, he appeared as a guest star on ABC's Alias, as well as on the Fox shows House and 24. In 2007 Bauchau took the lead dramatic role in the biographical movie The Gray Man—a thriller which dramatised the crimes of the American sado-masochistic serial killer, rapist, and cannibal Albert Fish. In 2009, he appeared as a guest star on ABC's show Castle. For movies, he often performs the French dubbing of his characters himself, as he is a native French speaker. In 2011, Bauchau guest-starred on the episode "Eye for an Eye" of USA's Burn Notice. Notable roles *Dr. Hacker in the biographical film on the life of Ray Charles Ray *Lodz, a blind mentalist in the HBO series Carnivale *Scarpine in the James Bond thriller A View To A Kill *Ludwik in the mini-series Kane & Abel *Max Barsini in the TV-movie Columbo: Murder, A Self-Portrait Filmography and Connections *''Suzanne's Career (1963) *''La Collectionneuse ''(1967) *''Tuset Street ''(1968) *''Fun and Games for Everyone ''(1968) *''Guns ''(1980) *''The State of Things ''(1982) *''Crystal Gazing ''(1982) *''Enigma ''(1982) *''The Islands ''(1983) *''Entre Nous ''(1983) *''Premiers desirs ''(1983) *''Emmanuelle IV ''(1984) *''La femme publique ''(1984) *''Le voyage d'hiver ''(1984) *''Choose Me ''(1984) with John Larroquette *''Nucleo zero ''(1984) *''Phenomena ''(1985) *''The Night Wears Suspenders ''(1985) *''Christopher Columbus ''(1985) *''A View to a Kill ''(1985) *''La moitie de l'amour ''(1985) *''Kane & Abel ''(1985) - 1 episode *''Lola ''(1986) *''Family Council ''(1986) *''Motten im Licht ''(1986) *''Cross ''(1987) *''Love Among Thieves ''(1987) *''Ballad of dog beach ''(1987) *''Riviera ''(1987) *''Folie suisse ''(1987) *''Friendship's Death ''(1987) *''Potlatch ''(1987) *''Accroche-coeur ''(1987) *''Mount Royal ''(1988) - 16 episodes *''The Music Teacher ''(1988) *''Cinema 16 (1981-1988) - 2 episodes *''Miguel Servet (La sangre y la ceniza) (1989) - 7 episodes *''Erreur de jeunesse ''(1989) *''Australia ''(1989) *''Love Comedy ''(1989) *''Visioni private ''(1989) *''Columbo ''(1989) - 1 episode *''La mujer de tu vida ''(1990) - 1 episode *''Haute tension ''(1990) - 1 episode *''Tinikling or 'The Madonna and the Dragon' ''(1990) *''The Most Natural Thing ''(1991) *''Blood Ties ''(1991) with Salvator Xuereb *''Il nodo alla cravatta ''(1991) *''The Rapture ''(1991) with James LeGros *''Terra Nova ''(1991) *''Craven ''(1991) *''Como levantar 1000 kilos ''(1991) *''Murder, She Wrote ''(1992) - 1 episode *''Robert's Movie ''(1992) *''The Timekeeper ''(1992) *''Chain of Desire ''(1992) with Elias Koteas *''Complicazioni nella notte ''(1992) *''Havanera 1820 ''(1993) *''Acting on Impulse ''(1993) *''And the Band Played On ''(1993) *''Commissaire Moulin ''(1993) *''Day of Reckoning ''(1994) with Geoffrey Lewis *''Every Breath ''(1994) *''Clear and Present Danger ''(1994) *''Dark Side of Genius ''(1994) *''The New Age ''(1994) with Peter Weller and Paula Marshall *''Fortune Hunter ''(1994) - 1 episode *''Lisbon Story ''(1994) *''OP Center ''(1995) *''Earth 2 ''(1995) - 1 episode *''The Interview ''(1995) *''Nestor Burma ''(1995) *''Serpent's Lair ''(1995) *''Bastard Brood ''(1996) *''We Free Kings ''(1996) *''The Beatnicks ''(1996) *''Kindred: The Embraced ''(1996) *''Holy Man ''(1998) *''Twin Falls Idaho ''(1999) with William Katt and Sasha Alexander *''The Pretender ''(1996-20000 - 86 episodes **with Mike Starr in "Baby Love" **with Nigel Gibbs in "Scott Free" **with Art Chudabala in "Over the Edge" **with Christine Healy in "Past Sim" **with Jay Karnes in "Collateral Damage" **with Kathe Mazur in "F/X" **with Salli Richardson-Whitfield in "Gigolo Jarod" **with Channon Roe in "Parole" **with Vyto Ruginis in "Homefront" **with Tamara Braun in "Murder 101" **with Howard Hesseman in "Extreme" **with Thomas Mikal Ford in "Ghosts from the Past" **with Thom Barry in "Meltdown" *''The Cell ''(2000) with Dylan Baker and Jake Weber *''The Sculptress ''(2000) *''The Pretender 2001 ''(2001) *''The Beatnicks ''(2001) *''Jackpot ''(2001) *''The Pretender: Island of the Haunted ''(2001) *''Secretary ''(2002) *''Panic Room ''(2002) *''C.E.O. ''(2002) *''Shade ''(2003) *''The Five Obstructions ''(2003) *''Threat Matrix ''(2003) - 1 episode *''Promised Land ''(2004) *''Justice League Unlimited ''(2004) - 1 episode *''Ray ''(2004) with Clifton Powell, Harry Lennix and Curtis Armstrong *''CSI:NY ''(2004) - 1 episode *[[House, M.D.|''House, M.D.]]'' ''(2005) - 1 episode *''Carnivale ''(2003-2005) - 16 episodes **with Cynthia Ettinger - in 16 episodes **with Carla Gallo - in 16 episodes **with Kurt Fuller in "Ingram, TX" *''Revelations ''(2005) - 2 episodes with Michael Massee *''The Dead Zone ''(2005) - 1 episode *''Alias ''(2005) - 2 episodes **with Joel Bissonnette in "Out of the Box" **with Michael Massee and Kathe Mazur in "The Horizon" *''Vampires: The Turning ''(2005) *''Karla ''(2006) with Laura Prepon *''24 ''(2006) - 2 episodes with Jude Ciccolella *''El amor y la ciudad ''(2006) *''Boy Culture ''(2006) *''Suzanne ''(2006) *''Thieves ''(2007) *''The Memory Thief ''(2007) *''Chrysalis ''(2007) *''The Gray Man ''(2007) with Jack Conley and Vyto Ruginis *''Lost Signs ''(2007) *''9 Lives of Mara ''(2007) *''Women's Murder Club ''(2008) - 1 episode with Linda Park and Ever Carradine *''La velocita della luce ''(2008) *''Possibility of an Island ''(2008) *''My Own Worst Enemy ''(2008) - 1 episode *''The Smell of Success ''(2009) with Pruitt Taylor Vince and Brent Briscoe *''Numb3rs ''(2009) - 1 episode *''The Perfect Sleep ''(2009) *''Castle ''(2009) - 1 episode with Nick Chinlund *''2012 ''(2009) *''Extraordinary Measures ''(2010) *''How to Make It in America ''(2010) - 1 episode *''Glenn, the Flying Robot ''(2010) *''Dharma Guns (La succession Starkov) ''(2010) *''Chaos ''(2011) - 1 episode with Kurtwood Smith *''Burn Notice ''(2011) - 1 episode with Kai Lennox *''Get the Gringo ''(2012) *''Satellite of Love ''(2012) with Zachary Knighton *''Ghost Soldiers ''(2012) with Vicellous Shannon *''Pearl ''(2012) *''Big Ass Spider! ''(2013) with Greg Grunberg *''Four Senses ''(2013) *''Amnesiac ''(2014) *''Every Thing Will Be Fine ''(2015) *''Mega Shark vs. Kolossus ''(2015) *''The Girl King ''(2015) *''Me and Kaminski ''(2015) *''Crossing Lines ''(2015) - 1 episode with Elizabeth Mitchell *''The Affair ''(2016-2017) - 2 episodes *''Against the Clock ''(2019) with Jose Zuniga and Jay Karnes *''Les traducteurs ''(2019) Patrick Bauchau at IMDB Patrick Bauchau at Wikipedia ru:Патрик Бошо Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Featured articles